bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Guurahk
Guurahk are the Rahkshi of Disintegration. They are created from Kraata-Ul that are dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Ul is then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that is created. History Metru Nui There was a Guurahk kept in the Archives that once escaped. This Rahkshi, along with every other Rahkshi on Metru Nui, was aged to its' destruction by Voporak. Mata Nui The Makuta Teridax created a Guurahk, along with a Turahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk, and placed them in large green vats in his underground lair, Mangaia. When he learned that the Kanohi Avohkii had been discovered, he placed a Kraata in the Panrahk's, Guurahk's, and Lerahk's Rahkshi armor and sent them out onto Mata Nui to retrieve the mask. They emerged from Mangaia, attacking Gali Nuva, who promptly escaped. They then arrived in Ta-Koro, in pursuit of Takua. After temporarily subduing Tahu and engaging in combat with he and Gali, Guurahk, with the other two Rahkhshi, destroyed the village. While in Ta-Koro, Hahli was saved by Gali from the Guurahk. Later, the Rahkshi engaged in another fight against the Toa Nuva Tahu, Gali, and Lewa, where Guurahk made Gali almost fall into a crevasse it created with its' disintegration powers. It was about to kill her when Lewa saved Gali and caused Guurahk to crash into the battle between Tahu and Lerahk. They then trapped the Toa Nuva under rocks that were poisoned by Lerahk. Guurahk was also responsible for trapping Onua, Pohatu, and Whenua inside the Kraata Cave. Guurahk then chased Takua and Jaller into Ko-Wahi, where it was frozen by Kopaka. Guurahk was later freed, and joined the attack on Kopaka, where it attempted to bring down rocks on Gali and Kopaka after Tahu, Lewa, and Gali showed up to aid the Toa of Ice, and assisted the other Rahkshi in escaping during a distraction. Guurahk and its' brothers then pursued Takua, trying to impede on the Toa Nuva's progress, and arrived at Onu-Koro for the another battle, during which they escaped while Onu-Koro was being destroyed by a cave-in. During their search for Takua, Guurahk combined with Vorahk and Panrahk to form a Rahkshi Kaita Vo. This Kaita, along with its' brother Rahkshi Kaita Za, confronted Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka. It drained Lewa's energy but its' final attack was redirected by Kopaka at its' brother. Tahu brought the mountain's rocks down on the Rahkshi Kaita, temporarily immobilizing them. The Kaita later separated. Later, in the final battle between the Rahkshi and Toa Nuva at Kini-Nui, Guurahk made a combined attack with Lerahk and Panrahk against the Toa Nuva. Tahu's Hau Nuva blocked the attack, then Lewa created a sand cyclone to trap Guurahk, Panrahk, and Lerahk. Tahu then blasted Fire at the tornado to seal the Rahkshi in a glass prison. Guurahk's armor was then dismantled along with the other five Rahkshi's to build the Ussanui. Murtua Abilities & Traits .]] Guurahk are agile and fierce hunters. A Guurahk will spend long periods of time merely observing an enemy before it will strike. It analyzes every strength and weakness in a target before acting. The Guurahk will search for the weakest point in a structure before using its' power, to conserve energy. Tools Guurahk carry Staves of Disintegration through which they can release a cone-shaped energy wave that makes any object it touches crumble to dust. Trivia *Teridax chose to use Guurahk to stop the coming of Takanuva because Disintegration was in direct opposition to the Po-Matoran principle of Creation. Appearances *''VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' (First Appearance) *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''Fractures'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi *Gelt Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Koji